BloodShed
by UnknownIce
Summary: Werewolves, vampires, holy and unholy warriors all combined into 1 story! Enjoy! Please leave some reivies!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The Moon looks more tempting then usual tonight. The bright beam of light coming from the Moon almost completely penetrates me. Holding in the temptation of the change is more stressful then ever.

"Cory, what's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh nothing dad." Dad always seemed to have some telepathic ability to read my mind or something. I always thought that that was something the mother would be able to do… Something I will never know about going with the fact that my mother died 3 years ago in _that_ incident.

"Son, go and bring the luggage into the house."

"Find yourself a room and be downstairs by 10 for dinner."

"Uh… sure dad." I didn't want to say anything else to my dad since he still seemed to be depressed about _that_ incident. Guess 3 years isn't enough time for him to get over it. Back then I was still kind of young… at least now I understand why my dad feels the way he does.

Before I knew it I had already walked to the second floor of the house and comforted myself in a medium sized room. The house doesn't seem that old. I guess dad renovated the place before he came and picked me up from my "aunt". I guess that's better then living in an old beat-down cabin like the one we lived in back at Bucharest. Even if the house is better, memories of _home_ will be nothing like the memories I will have of this place… at least that is what I am thinking and… I guess hoping… The small town of Wickenburg, Arizona is fairly small. Not a lot of people made me feel a lot better… Less people to me meant less people to be involved with. In less then an hour, I have already unpacked my things and filled the empty and somewhat old drawers and closets. I looked at my clock and realized that it was only 8 o'clock. Since there was 2 hours left until dinner and my temptation for the change was growing at a rapid rate, I guess taking a nap would allow me to forget about the change and perhaps alleviate the urging power of the Moon. A nap would seem almost… perfect…

What's that ringing sound… it sounds like a… a… alarm clock… I haven't heard one of those in years. I looked up at the side of the bed at a small little table. All I was able to see was a lamp, a bunch of books

-_I have no idea why…-_

And also a small alarm clock as a rose from my comfortable bed. It's already tomorrow? It seemed like dad didn't bother waking me up for dinner. First thing that hit my mind was

_-At least I avoided the change…_-

I never really knew why I never wanted to change. At most I would become something any boy would want… a non-normal human with abilities beyond any human's imagination. The last time I did the change was before mom died… wait… the last time I changed was when my brother was with me. My brother went off to college right after mom died. Three years difference in age seems to be zero when in wolf form. He's been in college for 2 years and I'm still only a junior in high school… That's right… school… that's why there were books on my table. And there's a note on it also… guess it was from dad. 

_Cory, before you arrived, I already arranged everything here for your education._

_On the table are a few things you might need. I couldn't think of what someone_

_needed for high school so all I bought you was some pens and pencils along_

_with a couple of notebooks. I hope you go to ALL of your classes. You should_

_find the school easily. Just drive east from the house and you should find it._

P.S. I bought you a little present as well. Here are the keys. Look out your 

_window. I guessed this is what a guy like __**you**__ would enjoy riding around with._

I guess dad really wants me to go to school. I was hoping I would be able to start school later but it seemed like I couldn't avoid it. Besides, the little present dad left me seemed nice to ride. It was a new Suzuki SV1000SK6 motorcycle. Even **I** wouldn't believe that my dad would get me one of those. I only recently got my license as well. I guess routine visits to the U.S. to see my "aunt" was nice after all. I almost forgot about getting dressed for school. After I got dressed all I was able to think of was the pros and cons of going to school today. Ignoring the fact that school was a drag either way, going to a new school for the first time always attracts attention. Last thing I want was for a bunch of high school students staring at me and gossiping at the same time. Hopefully this school is filled with a bunch of kids who don't care about strangers…

-_Yeah like that will happen_…-

Since this is a small town I'm hoping none of the kids are cocky and full of themselves. Last thing my "family" and I want to see on the news is a report about a missing high school student.

-_But then again… scaring the shit out of a couple of them wouldn't be so bad either…-_

_-I think I should just go to school already…-_

_-Great… dad forgot to tell me what time school starts…_-

Running out of my house dressed in nothing but a regular pair of blue jeans, a plain gray t-shirt along with a black sweater seemed to be a good idea since the town's temperature so far seemed warm.

-_Although I have only been here for 2 days-_

I guess what I wore would be good enough. As soon as I climbed onto the bike, I was already anxious to turn it on. I put the helmet on and moved it around until my head felt comfortable with it. Once I put the key in and put the motor to life, I quickly rode out of the small driveway that was only able to hold a miniature buggy at most. Riding east to the school felt like a short trip-especially with a bike going at 80mph. I was scared a cop would pull me over on just the second day of my stay at the town. As a rode eastward to the school, the cool breeze of the day blew against my body and face. The breeze felt so pleasant and comforting that I wished to turn around and start all over again at my house. I had already been able to see the school campus when that one thought hit me…

-_The breeze felt a little __**too**__ good-_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Riding into the parking lot of the school seemed to drag a lot of attention towards me.

-_I should've known…-_

_-_ _What high school student wouldn't gather attention riding a motorcycle to school…-_

As I kind of parked my bike towards the side of the parking lot, a huge amount of students had already begun to stare and gossip about me… I could tell. I guess the only thing running through my head was to get out of the parking lot. I looked around to find where the main building was or at least some building where I can get my schedule. A little to the left of the parking lot was a small building but with a big sign on the side saying Main. I guess that was the right building… if not then I have no idea why they would name that building Main. As I quickly walked towards the building I was able to see an abundance of kid's eyes following me all the way to the building. The only thing I was thinking was

-_Walk faster and get into the building already…-_

Even as I opened the door to the building, the large number of scents running through my nostrils made me know that a bunch of people were walking closer to the building to see who the "new guy" is.

-_Moon… they irritate me so much…-­­­­­_

Inside the small building were a main desk and 2 rooms to the side of it. There also seems to be a door that leads to the back that is only used by faculty. The lady working at the main desk seemed slightly fat and seemed to have used a little too much make up. I walked over and she looked up with a small and slowly made smile. I was guessing that she has to do this everyday and got extremely tired of it. I made her life easier by getting everything over with.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes, good morning young man how may I help you?"

"Uh… I'm a new student. I just transferred here."

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Cory…"

"Last name?"

"Corvin"

"Thank you, here's your schedule and your School ID card."

"Thanks…"_ – _I just walked straight out of the building afterwards. However, when I was leaving the building someone was also walking in. It was a girl who seemed to be just about my age as well. Something about her caught my attention though. Her scent _wasn't_ human. I didn't know whether or not she was one of _us_ either. I could be wrong though going with the fact that I made the mistake a long time ago and almost lost control.

-_What were the chances of her being one of __**them**__?-_

_-I'm thinking too much. I should just go to class…-_

My schedule seemed to be extremely boring. Most of the classes I've already taken. My first class of the day was math. Math class is like always only about a bunch of numbers and a teacher who thinks memorizing every formula will only do you so much good unless you learn to so call "use it".

_-What's so hard about plugging in a couple of numbers into a damn formula…-_

Walking into the class late didn't seem like a good idea anymore especially since I was the so called new kid and that really set a bad impression on the teacher. Setting a bad impression isn't that big of a deal but there is still the fact that the class of 29 students was staring at me as if I was a lost freshman who just entered high school. I felt like I wanted to sink my teeth into every last one of them so that they will learn to not stare at someone in such a weird manner especially since none of them have ever met me before and none of them know where I'm from and what I've done.

I walked over to the teacher and showed my small transfer slip that the lady at the main building gave me. He took a glimpse at it, looked at his sheet and then told me to take a seat near the window. The room was pretty big for 29 students and I didn't even know if the room was for a math class or a science class. The room looked a little too big to e made for a math class.

_-What is there for a math teacher to show in such a big room?-_

_-A giant statue of a mathematician?-_

I tried not to notice the fact that still a number of students were staring at me. The ones who stopped were the ones that were smart. I took my seat and then took out my small notebook and pen. I pretended I was listening while I thought about what to do about tonight. Tonight was the night where the "family" gathers and tells the elders what they did during the full moon which is always the night before the gathering. Those whose stories seemed fake, were filled with innocent murders or seemed to be incomplete for no given reason would be punished the next moon. They would be locked up in the warehouse down a couple of blocks. A warehouse is much better then the place back at home. The elders would throw the wolves in a huge ditch then close the ditch with a giant gate that was made of pure silver.

The legends of us being affected by silver are true but not to the extent of which we cant touch it. Touching it is no problem but if at anytime silver touches our blood or an open cut, we'd have probably a day to live at most unless cured. Some are unfortunate and are shot or stabbed in the heart by a silver bullet or stake. Those wolves die in probably an hour at most. Some die instantly. If you are really unlucky and are shot or stabbed in the head will die instantly. But only if the bullet reaches the brain. Werewolves are known for their unbelievable regenerative ability. Getting shot in the mouth or the back of the neck isn't much of a problem at all. A would like that heals in a little over 3 minutes. The only real way to kill one of us would have to be to use silver.

Yet I still never understood why only a silver gate is used to block those who are banished for the next moon day. Pushing and throwing the gate away from the ditch shouldn't hurt the wolf at all. That one problem and thought in my head was never solved before. I still don't get it. I always wanted to go and find out before gatherings but I always decided to not go so I can avoid the conflicts ill have with my dad if I am caught.

_-That's right… what's my story for tonight…-_

_-Wait… dad knows I was at home… why do I even have to tell a story…-_

"Cory"

"Huh…What?" I looked around to realize I was still in math class and the class was already gone. The teacher was at the door pointing at me for some odd reason.

_-I still don't know this guy's name…-_

"Are you leaving? I have to go!"

"Oh… yeah sorry I'm coming" I barely finished packing when I left. I simply rushed out still partially thinking about tonight and what stories are going to be told. I always found them fun to listen to despite the fact that most of them are filled with blood and horrid images of teeth sinking into meat and tearing it into a thousand pieces.

­_-Yeah… I miss those stories… ha.-_

I was standing in the middle of the hallway pretty much clueless about what I was supposed to be doing. Two minutes of complete confusion before I realized that I was suppose to go to my next class. Next class of the day was gym. I almost got lost walking to the gym. Only way I made it to the gym was by following the scent of sweat coming from a confined area.

-_A big area with just the smell of sweat… that has to be the gym…-_

The bell rang before I even made it to the gym. Just a few seconds after the bell, I walked into the gym. Everyone in the big high school stadium turned around at the sound of the gym doors. Every single student stared at me as I walked to the teacher. It felt like the beginning of math class again. I walked over to the gym teacher who seemed to have worked out daily for the last 20 years of his life. He wore a shirt that seemed like was going to rip off of his body because it was strapped onto his body so tight. He took a big glare at me an stuck out his hand. I was guessing he was asking for my transfer slip. I handed it to him and watched as he scanned the paper with his big eyes. He looked up and with his big deep voice screamed out to the class.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate Cory. He will be joining us from now on."

I didn't even bother saying hello to any of the students. I was simply going to wait to see how athletic these teenagers in the village were. The gym teacher didn't seem that pleased with the fact that no one in the class had changed into a gym uniform. All he did was throw a football at one of the big bodied guys in the middle of the crowd of teenagers. The kid caught the football and then ran into the middle of the stadium screaming…

"Football! Who's captain?" Another one of the kids which seemed like his friend ran out of the crowd with a smile that annoyed me in a way I couldn't explain. He pointed at one of the smaller kids who seemed like he wasn't even able to throw a softball if he tried. The kid walked out of the crowd with his head down. I was guessing that the kid didn't really like football but didn't have much of a choice at the very moment. Both of the players started picking players out of the huge crowd. At the end, only me and one other person was left. I had just realized that the crowd of kids had girls in them. The last person left was the girl from the morning that had an unusual scent. The big bodied kid was now staring back and forth at me and the girl next to me. He was wondering which one to pick for his team. Then he finally chose the girl and I was stuck on the other team. I took a look around at the teams and realized that the other team seemed to have a lot of big bodied guys while the team I was on had kids with puny bodies. I had no idea how my team was going to beat the other team in football and winning the football game was still the last of my interests at the moment. The scent of the girl still confused me. I couldn't get used to the scent and it stuck out of the whole gym stadium. I finally stopped thinking about the girl and her weird scent once the football game started. I was placed in the back with a few other kids. The football was thrown to the opposite side of the stadium to the big bodied kids who started running down the stadium. Before I even started walking towards the kids, the big bodied kid had already been tackled to the ground. To my own amazement, I realized that the puny kids on my team were smaller but also faster and smarter then the big bodied kids. Their tactics were a lot better then the other team. The ball was turned over to my team pretty fast. Before I knew it, a ball was being thrown towards my team. One of the puny kids caught it and started speeding down the stadium. I thought that the kid was going to run a touchdown until out of no where he was tackled to the floor by the girl with the weird scent.

-_What the fuck?! How did she tackle that kid to the ground?!-_

_-She was at the other side of the stadium a few seconds ago…-_

Something about that girl was absolutely mysterious and I wanted to find out who she was. I didn't bother running or even trying to tackle anyone during that class. The bell rang after about a half hour of playing. All the kids ran to grab their book bags and go to their next classes. I slowly walked over to grab my book bag. After I grabbed it, I saw the girl walk to grab her bag. I started walking towards her hoping to find out at least her name and where she was from. I just had to find out who she was…


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

As I slowly approached her, one of her friends quickly ran by and started walking with her. I didn't get the chance to say hello… let alone find out who she was. However, as she walked off, I saw a small object shine in the light. The small shine was coming from a necklace around her neck. The shape was very unusual and very unique. In my entire life, I have never seen any other necklace like hers. It was shaped like a big "V" but shaped more like a fang as well. I believed that it was most likely custom made especially since it was made out of the one substance I would always notice… silver. I'm surprised that she wears such a necklace. The tips of the necklace seemed extremely sharp… almost like it could be used as a weapon at any time…especially against shifters.

-_Why am I even thinking about this? It's just a coincidence?-_

_-But a weird scent… unusual speed… and a silver fang…-_

_-That has to be suspicious somehow…-_

"New kid, you leaving the gym?" It was one of the large bulky kids that was calling me. The fact that he called me new kid irritated me but I dismissed it immediately before I caused a commotion.

"Yeah I'm leaving. Hold the door." I simply walked out of the gym and kept walking without looking back. I didn't want to imagine or picture what his face or thoughts were.

-_That's just more good luck for him then.-_

_-If I found out he had some disgust facial expression when looking at me…-_

_-He would be dead the next day-_

Next class of the day was apparently physics. Hopefully physics was going to be easy going with the fact that all physics is about is how fast something is going and what makes it move. That seems like the only thing physics is about. But then again, that's what I thought for many other things with general meanings which ended up having more deep meanings that I can ever possibly understand.

_-Where's the physics room anyway….-_

"Hey there… Cory right?"

"What?" I turned around and saw a young boy that seemed to be a sophomore. He was looking straight into my eyes. Usually people who see my eyes look away but something about this boy was different. Then in a split second I saw something I would never forget. A flash of black in his eyes… a black that most people would find disturbing completely. It disappeared immediately and changed back into a light grayish color.

_-A person can have grey eyes?!-_

"Cory right?"

"Yeah and you are?" I replied. "Hi I'm Drake."

"Drake?"

"Yeah. Are you looking for the physics room?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"Well in most school curriculums, people have a science course after gym."

"Oh I see. So you think you can be of any help right now?"

"Yeah follow me. I have the same class as you. There's only 1 physics room."

I followed the young boy to class and when I chose a seat, he seated himself right beside me as if he was a leech feeding off of my blood. To me he seemed irritating at first but, having a so called friend in a new place wouldn't be that bad. I had a feeling that I would be staying in this town for a long time anyway. There was no teacher in the room by the time I had entered and none had entered after I have seated as well.

_-The teacher is absent on my first day? Great…-_

"So where you from?" Drake asked me with some interest.

"Uh… far away. Don't worry about it. Its complicated"

"No problem. So how you like the school so far?"

"Its okay. The students are irritating in a way but I can deal with it."

"I see. Well have you taken any interest in the girls in the school?" He had a small laugh and almost choked on it. This time it seemed like he was showing even more interest towards my opinion on who I noticed in school. I guess telling him wouldn't be that bad. Telling by the type of person he is, he mustve talked to a bunch of kids by now.

"Well are you in my gym class?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm one year younger then you but the other gym classes were full."

"Oh… then have you seen that girl that tackled one of the kids?"

"Her? Yeah… why? Have an eye for her?"

"Not really." He was looking at me in a weird way and I had no idea why.

"Well have any idea if she's sociable? I got a few questions to ask her."

"Don't bother. She's different then others."

"How would you possibly know?" I asked him with a glare.

"She's my older sister." He got up right after that and simply walked away. The bell rang after that and I realized that no teacher came in. I got up and looked at my little program; it was time for lunch.

_-School days in this school passes by fast…-_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Cheeseburgers, pizza and fries along with a soda or water were just about the only thing on the menu for lunch. Everything seemed disgusting since everything was over cooked completely. It seemed like every kid had lunch at the same time. The school cafeteria seemed to match the size of the parking lot. Almost everyone sat randomly. I saw some of the geeky kids talking to the more popular looking guys and girls as well. At the same time, I see kids simply sitting alone with a small group of friends.  
Since it was my first day at school, I didn't expect to sit with anyone. I didn't want to sit with anyone either. I saw a empty table at the corner of the room and I walked over there to sit down. I didn't get any food to eat and I had no snacks as well. All I bought was a small bottle of Sierra Mist at the vending machine to the left of the table. I had nothing to do for the next hour so I simply took out my sketch book and began to sketch. I never really knew what I sketched until I finished.

"Nice wolf you drawing there kid."  
"Umm… thanks… wait what?" I turned around to see the girl from gym along with about 4 of her friends. The one to her right was a skinny looking girl wearing a skirt and a tank top.

_-She must be a cheerleader-_

_-But then again… does this school have cheerleaders?-_

The second girl standing to her left had a small book bag. However, she was holding most of her books as well. The other 2 girls were twins. Both of them dressed almost exactly identical. One of the twins slowly drifted off to another table to sit without even saying a word to her other 3 friends that were staring at me.

"Nice drawing you have there."

"Mind if we sit with you?" She said with a very innocent looking face.

"Uh… sure… out of all tables why this one?" I responded while giving a small glare at one of the girls who seemed to have noticed.

"This is usually our table kid" said the girl with the skirt.

_-Did she just say kid?!-_

"Jenny that's rude" she replied with a light slap to the girl's arm.

"Well he is in our seat!" responding while glaring at me.  
"Uh sorry want me to get up then?"

"No its fine you can stay and sit with us. You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah. Name's Cory." I replied to the girl from gym.

"Oh hi, My name is Ariel" she said with a smile. She had the most unique eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. At that very moment, her eyes were dark blue colored. The mere fact of seeing blue eyes amazed me. Never in my entire life have I ever seen dark blue eyes like hers. They seemed to have a trance or spell that would drag any normal person into her arms or grasp. I would've probably been dragged in as well if it wasn't for my unique type of eyes… eyes that are keener then those of any normal human being.

"Hi there. Your eyes are amazing."

_-What the fuck… why did I just say that?!-_

"Umm thanks" She laughed lightly. She sat down next to me and started to gaze at my drawing. I hadn't realized what I have drawn until I looked down my self to realize that I have drawn a wolf howling at the full moon.

"You draw very well" she said with a smile while gazing at me. I didn't even know what to respond with. I've never had anyone comment on my drawings before.

_-Maybe that's because I've only hung out with the family for the past 10 to 16 years…-_

"Uh thanks. I draw every so often" I didn't even know how to smile because I was so stunned by her mere existence next to me. Something about her made me desire her very greatly and I was starting to lose control. I felt my eyes beginning to change so I quickly got up.

"Um nice to meet you Ariel. I have to be somewhere so see you around" I said while barely even being able to focus on what I was seeing. I ran out of the school building and into a near by forest. I believe I ran for about 10 minutes before I felt safe to change. In that split second that I released my desire and everything that was clogging up my mind, my eyes shifted. They changed and grew darker, sharper and more deviant then anything. Soon after that, I felt my teeth and my claws beginning to grow. It wasn't until my legs began to crack and change form had I realized that I wasn't changing into my full wolf form. I was changing into the more destructive form that a shifter possesses. Every shifter possessed 3 forms: a human form, a full wolf form, and what some shifters call it, a howling form. The howling form was what most shifters used to fight off an enemy whose strength was enormous and unavoidable. Not only is the howling form the most superb and most perfect form of the shifter, it is also the most painful form and the hardest to shift into.

Shifting into the howler form involved the spine to crack so that it would be able to bend freely as well as the legs to grow in size and strength. The body of the shifter had to withstand the stretching of the skin and muscles until the body has gotten used to the change and grow along with the strength of the shifter. To finish off the shift, the shifter had to endure one more type of pain. It was a pain that struck the brain of the shifter. The howling form was the most dangerous form as well as the most uncontrollable. Most shifters are forbid to shift into the howling form because they lose control of their self and run around on a rampage killing anything they see. However, as soon as the shifter is able to fight off and endure such a conflict with one's self, he will be complete. He will become the perfect form of the shape shifters and also accepted as a shifter of _my_ family.  
Shifters were grouped into families and some lived together or some didn't. My family was the family second highest in the line of shifters. The highest line of shifters was almost never seen and some even believe they were just legends. However, I always believed that the highest line of shifters met with the head of each family once a month to discuss the plans for the next month as well as give orders for what to do for the following month. My father always disappeared for a few days after the full moon every month. He never said a word to me and I never asked so that I would not anger and disturb him.

My spine cracked and my body grew bigger in a matter of seconds. Since I was supposed to genetically be able to shift into the howling form, it was easier and almost pain free for me to shift into the form. I realized that my shift had been complete and I now stood in the middle of the forest with not a single living human being within a 20 mile radius. I thought I was out of the weird and sudden desire that I obtained just by sitting next to that girl until my head began to spin. I began to lose vision and I slowly blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was standing in an empty white area. I was in my human form and I was simply walking straight ahead. Then, that was the first time I saw it. I saw a beast with the appearance of a vampire with angelic and devilish wings while also having the teeth and claws of a shape shifter. The body size of the beast was slightly smaller then the howling form of a shape shifter yet the eyes of the beast were more dark and more horrifying then those of a howling shape shifter. Once it stared at me, I trembled. Just staring at it made me feel extreme fear. I was unable to move and unable to even look away. The beast never stepped anywhere near me yet it felt like the power and strength of the beast was crushing me where I stood. I was not being harmed even in the slightest bit yet I felt like I was at the edge of death. Then something from the sky shone down at me. I looked up to see a full moon shining down upon the beast which was standing before me. Suddenly, the moon faded away and the beast before me began to shrink. The wings of the beast began to disappear and the claws and teeth began to shrink as well. Soon the beast seemed to have shifted back to his human form. The human that now stood before me looked up. I was shocked and confused once I saw the human's face.

_-Is that possible? Am I dreaming?-_

The human that stood before me was…

­_-It's impossible. How can that possibly be…-_

Me.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

I awoke while my back and head were against a tree. I was still in the forest but my clothes seemed to have been a little torn. I forgot my bag at school so I didn't have any spare clothing with me. My body seemed to ache very much. It ached more then I usually felt after the howling form. I have lost all my sense of memory of what happened when I shifted into the howling form. All I remembered was blacking out and the dream.

It wasn't until I got up had I realized that I was sweating enormously. My hair was wet to the point where it seemed like I had just finished taking a long bath. My chin as well as the tips of my fingers was dripping sweat. I started to walk out of the forest towards the direction that I _believed_ to be the direction I came from. After a bit of walking, I reached the outside of the forest and I saw the school near by. I didn't smell anyone near me so I guess I was glad that no one saw me.

_-If someone saw me, Father would kill me…-_

I didn't want to catch anyone's attention so I had no choice but to use my abilities. I ran towards my bike and lifted it as well as carried it back to home in a matter of seconds. Not one person was able to see me or even notice that the bike suddenly vanished.

_-Wait… what is that… those scents…-_

About a dozen scents rushed through my nose. Most of them were familiar scents. About 1 or 2 were new. Suddenly, I realized that the shifters have arrived and the stories were about to be told. I walked into the house and every shifter turned around to look at me. Every shifter except for the new comers and my father bowed with one arm crossed against their chest. Since I was the son of the great Alexander Corvin, it was only natural and a must for them to do so.

_-I hate it when they do that…-_

_-Why does dad have to be so god damn famous and popular…-_

_-But then again… how did he become so famous and popular?-_

"Cory. What happen to your clothes?" Dad said to me with a very serious stare.

"Nothing. I saw a deer in the forest and decided to have some dinner." Dad gave me a short stare and then looked away back to the crowd of shifters. He called their attention and started telling them the rules and consequences just like he does every day after the full moon. I slowly walked up the stairs and went to my room. I looked around and found a pair of blue jeans as well as a blue polo. I put them on and then walked back downstairs for the story telling.

The stories went by fast this full moon and apparently no one lied. The new comers didn't have to tell stories but they must've came for a reason. At the end of the stories, one of the three new comers spoke.

"Sir. We would like to join your family" said the first new comer.

"We are prepared for the worst and the tests as well" said the second new comer. The third new comer said nothing but rather stayed seated at the corner of the couch in the middle of the living room.

"What makes you so special?" I said to the third new comer who said absolutely nothing.

"You aren't in my league to even talk to me like that kid" he said calmly towards me without even taking a glimpse at me. I got irritated immediately at the fact that he called me a kid and at the fact that he thought he was superior to me.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I said while starting to walk towards him.

"Did I stutter?" he said while finally turning his head to face me as I approached him. I walked and stopped about a feet away from him. I was ready to make him regret ever talking to me in such a way. I knew the rules of every family very well since my family's ancestors were the ones that made the rules.

"New comer. I'll give you a chance to take back what you said and apologize to my son." Dad said out of no where.

"Apologize?" The new comer said while standing up to face me. He was about a head taller then me and his body size seemed to be enormous.

_-Does he think he is superior because he's huge?-_

_-I laugh at such a thought-_

"I wouldn't apologize to a kid that is 10 years my junior. I can crush this kid without even shifting." He was already beginning to clench his fists as if he was ready to punch me across the face.

"It's your funeral new comer." Said dad.

"It's decided. Everyone step outside to the back of the house." Dad said while walking towards the back door. I wasn't in the mood to even fight with someone that lets his muscles go to his head. But as rules of the family, I had no intention of backing down as well.

"The rule is simple. Both shifters may fight in any form or forms and the fight does not end until one is dead or one gives mercy to the other." Dad said to everyone who was watching. I stepped into the center of the crowd and waited for him to come in. He came in with a gigantic grin on his face.

_-I don't know what to laugh at. The fact that he's about to die or the fact that he doesn't know who I am-_

"Are you ready kid?"

"I feel bad for you." Said I without even smiling or giving him a smirk. Dad gave a howl which meant the fight could begin. I started walking towards him with my hands in my pockets. He lifted up his fist ready to hit me and said.

"Try this on for size little man!" Before his fist even got a foot near my face I had already hit him in the stomach and he started to grab his gut while kneeling down on the floor. I saw the other two new comers stare at their friend while they stood in the crowd. They were shocked and had no idea what had happened. No one in the family was able to tell what had happened either except for dad.

"I give up on fighting this fool. Let him go inside and get some rest father." I said while walking away. The new comer that was on the floor started to regain some strength from the gut shot and started to stand up.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" He said while barely even being able to catch his breath.

"I'm giving you mercy by not killing you. Just go inside and get some rest for tomorrow's tests."

"Be quiet kid. I can handle you with ease. Get back here." I saw a glimpse of his eyes and his teeth began to grow. I didn't want to fight him let alone kill him so I did what I liked doing best: scaring them. I stared him straight into the eyes and shifted my eyes. They turned dark green and the killing intent of them was high enough to scare someone to kill themselves. He saw my eyes and suddenly his shift began to stop. He shifted back into his human form and almost tripped backwards. He was staring at me with his mouth open and he began to sweat.

"Wha..a…at was that?" He said in broken words while slowly crawling away from me.

"I warned you newcomer." Said dad.

"My son isn't your average shifter. He can scare someone to the point of death by merely showing them his eyes. If you want to live just go inside."

"Yes..ss..ssir." He said while getting up and walking towards me very cautiously.

"I'm very sorry young sir. Please forgive me" He bowed down with his right arm crossed against his chest.

"What ever." I turned around and started to walk into the house to my room. It has been a long day and tomorrow was Saturday. I had to help with the tests for the three newcomers.

_-Heh. I hope these weaklings don't run off because of the tasks given to them.-_

_-The last few new comers couldn't handle the pressure and ran off like a pack of wild dogs who ran into a wolf in the forest-_

_-Tomorrow is going to be fun. I cant wait to install fear into their minds-_

I walked into my room and fell flat onto my bed. I didn't bother changing or anything and just drifted off to sleep. The last thought that came up in my mind wasn't the tests for tomorrow or school or even Ariel. But instead, the last thought that ran through my head was the image of the beast who installed more fear in me then I am able to do to others. That is a feeling that will forever be in my thoughts for all of my life until I find out what and who that was.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

I awoke with the sun's light shining in my face. My left eye slowly opened while my right eye was still being blinded by the sun. I crawled out of bed and walked to the window. It was an amazingly pleasant day. The temperature was probably slightly over 70. There was a small refreshing breeze that blew across me as I stood staring out the window. Something caught my eye as well as my nose. Something was running through the forest close by at incredible speed. The scent was familiar.

-_I recognize it. It's….._-

A young figure dressed very preppy jumped out of the forest trees and noticed me immediately. She turned her head to get a glimpse of my face and jumped to my window.

"Helen. Long time no see"

"Same for you Cory. You grew taller." She said with her normally pleasant smile. Helen was the lead shifter, the daughter of the leader, in her pact. She moved into my family after brother chose her to be his. The last time I saw her was about a year after she became brother's. That was 2 years ago.

"Where's your dad. I need to speak with him" She was looking around the room to observe and take in how it looked like.

"He's probably downstairs preparing the tasks. Where's brother?" I said while slightly glaring at her. She ignored me completely and went downstairs to the living room as I followed her. There, sitting in the living room was everyone that was there yesterday. The newcomer that I beat last night was the first among them all to stand and bow.

"Helen. What brings you here?" Dad asked. His facial expression showed the same confusion as mine. We both had no idea why Helen came and without brother.

"Your son won't make it for the newcomer's examinations he said"

"I see. I guess Cory will take over for the parts that his brother had to do"

"Wait a minute" I interrupted.

"That's more then ¾ of the examinations" I snarled.

"Don't worry. It isn't that difficult of a task" Dad insisted.

"Whatever." I turned around to walk to the kitchen. Helen followed. I got to the kitchen and began to look through the fridge for anything that would fill me for the time being. I saw a piece of steak that didn't seem all that frozen. I removed it from the fridge and heated it immediately by holding it in my hand.

"I see that you still put your element to good use." Helen was leaning against the side of the doorway watching me.

"Not that often but yes" I took a huge bite out of the uncooked piece of steak.

"Learned any new tricks with it?" She said with a smile.

"Not really." I lied.

Every shifter was a druid. Every druid had an element. But most druids don't know how to control or use their element. My family's rule was to be able to control and use it at will. There were only a few elements: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind and Earth. Ice is the more advanced element compared to water. If you can master Ice, you can use water at your will. Every shifter is born with an element. My element is fire and Helen was the one who taught me how to control it given that her element is fire as well. Brother never showed his element to me so I have no idea what element he controls. Dad controls earth and uses it to his advantage a lot.

-_I wonder what element the newcomer possesses-_

I finished the last bite of the steak and walked pass Helen to the living room. Everyone was still seated and dad had just finished explaining the tasks and rules. The examination for the newcomers were about to begin. The first task was always my favorite.

"So who's ready to race?" I said with a grin. The first task was to see if the newcomers are able to outrace me. Normally if I was at 100 and in howling form, no one can outrace me except brother. The rules for the task were that the newcomer can use any form he wants to outrace me with. I, on the other hand, was only allowed to use my human form.

Everyone gathered outside ready to watch the first test or task to begin. The 3 newcomers lined up at the chalk made line drawn on the street. I slowly walked to the line and stood there with my hands in my pockets. Two of the newcomers began to shift. Both of them were able to shift into the howling form. But one remained in human form.

_-Is he going to race me like that? Ha-_

I choked a laugh before dad changed into a wolf. He stood on his 4 legs looking at the 3 newcomers as well as me. Then as soon as he let out a howl, the two shifted newcomers ran off at a speed that normal human's eyes were incapable of watching and keeping up. I turned around to see that the un-shifted newcomer was standing beside me.

"Why haven't you begun to run?" I was confused at why he hadn't moved an inch.

"I've been preparing for this day for 2 years." He smiled.

"Okay then why haven't you started?" I was still confused.

"I want a fair race. Are you ready?" He was excited. I could tell.

"Suit yourself. Ready. Set. Go." I began to run and realized he was matching my speed.

_-This guy sure is something-_

_-Perhaps I can have fun for a while-_

I gained speed just to test his abilities. He also matched my new speed. I thought he had potential to equal my speed until I noticed something. I smelled the seat that was starting to come out from the newcomer's body. He may be able to keep up with my speed but he can't endure it as long as I can. He was literally running. I was still only jogging at the most.

"Are you tired?" I said with a grin.

"Just a bit." He choked a laugh.

We ran for a few minutes until I was able to catch the 2 scents of the other 2 newcomers. They were about 15 minutes away at our current speed.

"What's your name?" I said to him.

"I'm not a kid just to let you know. I'm the same age as you." He said while looking straight ahead.

"Oh I know don't worry." Personally to myself I thought he was older but in terms of strength, I believe he may seem like a kid to me.

"So what's your name?" I asked again.

"Thomas" He said with no facial expression.

"I see. Name's Cory. You ready to kick it up a notch?"

"What?" he turned around. I started to run. He changed into a wolf and began to follow me. He matched my speed once again only this time he was a wolf.

We ran a little until we caught up with the other 2 newcomers. Suddenly, they stopped. Both of us stopped as well.

"What's going on?" I looked at both of them. Something was strange. Thomas was no longer breathing hard like before. He wasn't sweating either after all that running while matching my speed. Thomas changed into his human form and began to run ahead. I was about to run until I realized my legs were frozen to the ground. I was unable to move. I traced the frozen ice path to one of the newcomers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"Is he the one?" One of the newcomers asked.

"Yes" replied the one I beat yesterday. He still feared me. I was able to smell his fear. They were still in howling form. Both of them charged at me. Both of them hit me head on and I was instantly knocked to the floor. I no longer cared who they were. I was going to kill them either way. The intent to kill grew in me rapidly. I didn't hold back any longer. I began to shift. I felt my eyes change once again as well as my claws and teeth growing. I was going to be their death sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

_-Flashback-_

-- 10 years ago --

Cory is walking back to the cabin that he lives in. He is currently age 7. Cory is almost home until he hears noises coming from the woods at the side of him. He turns slowly to see 3 wolves staring at him. Through instinct, Cory screams and runs towards the cabin. The wolves chase him and catch up to Cory before he is even close to the cabin. Cory's mother hears his scream and runs out of the cabin. With the desire to reach her son, she doesn't hesitate to grow her wings. Meanwhile, Cory has been knocked down by one of the wolves. As the 3 wolves approach Cory, Cory's natural abilities begin to show themselves. Cory's eyes turn a bright red color as he turns around and faces the wolves. Cory has no idea what is happening. His teeth grow sharp and his claws are now deadly. Cory can't control himself as he realizes that he now thirsts for the blood of the creatures that have frightened him. The 3 wolves see his eyes and are frozen. They whimper before Cory leaps forward and tears off their heads. In a matter of seconds, Cory's rampage ends with 3 dead wolves and him crouching over their bodies soaked in blood. His mouth is covered in blood and his eyes are still a bright red color. Cory's mother arrives and looks into his eyes. She can see the killing intent in Cory that has finally shown itself. Cory's mother has to struggle just to restrain her son from feeding off of the wolves. She drags him back to the cabin where he drifts off to sleep.

-Few hours later-

Cory opens his eyes. His father is by his side while his mother has already went to sleep

**Cory**: Father…

**Alexander**: Yes son?

**Cory**: Where am I?

**Alexander**: You're home son. Relax.

**Cory**: I was so scared.

**Alexander**: What are you talking about Cory?

**Cory**: The wolves… then… then…

**Alexander**: Then what?  
**Cory**: I couldn't control myself. Something happened. It happened too fast. Blood

everywhere. The 3 wolves were dead. Lying on the floor. Taste of blood in my mouth.

The smell of blood. Everything. I saw it but my body didn't react to what I told it to do.

It acted on its own.

**Alexander**:Don't worry son. It happens the first time.

**Cory**:What are you talking about dad?

**Alexander**:Cory. You are different. You aren't just human. You are a shifter. A werewolf if you understand.

**Cory**:A werewolf?

**Alexander**:Yes. I don't know why but you're werewolf intent matured and grew faster than others.

**Cory**: What are you talking about?! Cory is staring at his dad. Eyes wide open

**Alexander**: Cory… You were a werewolf since you were born. However, it takes years for the intent of the werewolf to grow to the point where it will surface and you learn to control it.

**Cory**:So am I a monster?!

**Alexander**:No. You are unique. You were given the gift of shifting.

**Cory**:Werewolves… but it's not a full moon. Don't all the stories say that a werewolf changes because of the moon?

**Alexander**:The moon isn't the main key for a shifter to change. The moon is more like a source of power. The more complete the moon is the stronger you are.

**Cory**: So everyone in the family can change into a wolf?

**Alexander**:Not just our family, there are others as well. Different pacts. You will learn about them eventually.

**Cory**:I see. What about brother?

**Alexander**:He changed for the first time last year. Not as early as you.

**Cory**:Cory is grabbing his hair trying to accept everything he just found out. So basically, I can turn into something amazing unlike any other human?

**Alexander**:Yes. However, there are restrictions. You will learn about them later on.

**Cory**:I see… But dad… I have 2 more questions.

**Alexander**:Yes go on.

**Cory**:The wolves… they weren't able to move at a certain point. It felt like they were dead before my body attacked them. How come?

**Alexander**:Oh that… Well son… werewolves have certain kinds of eyes. Eyes that show the killer intent of the shifter. You're eyes… are more aggressive than any other shifter I've seen. The amount of killing intent in you're eyes is astounding. I think just from seeing your eyes killed the wolves. Not physically but mentally.

**Cory**:I see. I like that. Cory smirks and his father looks at him with concern

**Alexander**:The other question son?

**Cory**:Right. If everyone in our family can turn into a wolf… do we get wings?

**Alexander**:No… why would you ask that?

**Cory**:Well… when mother arrived, I saw her but my body still wasn't listening to me. She had wings. Large wings like those of a demon. Then in a split second, mother looked amazing and beautiful. Why does mother have wings?

**Alexander**:Well that's because…

**Cory**:Also, you said shifter's eyes show the intent to kill. Mother's eyes didn't scare me or didn't even show any signs of trying to scare anyone. Mother's eyes were more like the opposite. They were attracting my body slowly even though my body resisted. However, after a while, my body was completely engulfed by mothers eyes. Why are her eyes different?

**Alexander**:Umm well that's because… Cory's father turns around and starts to walk away

**Cory**:Dad?

**Alexander**:Get some more rest son. Dinner will be ready soon.

**Cory**:Okay…

_-End of Flashback-_

I looked up straight into the eyes of the 2 shifters that had attacked me. Rage was slowly consuming me as I finished my change. After a few more seconds, my change was complete. My mouth was wide opened as my eyes stared straight at the 2 shifters. The feeling of killing was never this strong since the first time I changed. Once again, my eyes were burning with killer intent. I charged at the ice shifter. He tried so hard to stop me in my tracks but ice wasn't even a match against my fire elemental. I got right next to him and before I even took a bite out of his neck, I stopped.

My head was burning with pain. I couldn't move at all. Both of my hands were grabbing onto my head as the pain grew and grew.

"He stopped. Now's our chance!" Yelled the newcomer that I attacked yesterday. They both charged at me again. Now, the ice shifter had frozen his claws hoping that it would do more damage than normal. Right before they attacked me, my body reacted on its own once again. I was once again only witnessing my body's doing. It stared up and that was when both of them stopped in their tracks. Jaws open and eyes wide open. They slowly backed up until they were too scared to stand.

"Su……su…ch… red eyes… The horror. Get away from me!" The newcomer from yesterday screamed. My body didn't approach them. Instead, it started to change. The hair from my body reduced. My muscles grew and that was when I felt a strong striking pain from my back. Something was growing from my back. I couldn't notice in the beginning and then I saw it. Wings. The ice shifter put a barrier of ice in front of him to fend me off but it didn't work. My body stepped forward and that's when I saw my reflection. I couldn't believe it. The image that shown from the reflection of the ice was… the beast in my dreams. I was him and the killing intent of me was unable to be controlled. My body launched forward and broke straight through the ice. I haven't seen so much blood since the first time I changed. My body wasn't even being rational. It gave the newcomers a slow painful death. The newcomer tried to retaliate but the strength of my body was immense. It literally tore the arm of the newcomer off. Then it went after the legs of the newcomer. Using both arms, my body grabbed the newcomers leg and twirled the newcomer in the air before slamming him headfirst into the ground. My body then wanted the taste of blood so he drove its teeth straight into the leg of the newcomer and closed its jaw. I couldn't control my body but I was able to hear the crunching sound of the bones as well as the taste of blood in my mouth. Before I even realized, my body went for the other leg and the same thing happened. Now, both legs and 1 arm were completely ripped off the newcomer's body.

The newcomer from yesterday was still on the floor with his eyes wide open. He was so scared that it seemed like he was having a hard time breathing. My body didn't have enough of the newcomer it was already attacking so it went after its final arm. The newcomer used his last bit of energy to try and stop my body in its tracks but it was no use. My body lunged forward and bit his arm. My body tore it off again using its bulging arms and now left the newcomer laying on the floor in pain with no arms or legs. My body finally had its fun and now went straight forward for its head. Half of the newcomers head was in side my body's mouth. One strong bite and the skull of the newcomer cracked. I heard the crunching of bones again as my body fed off of the newcomer. After a few minutes, nothing was left of the newcomer but its blood that was splattered all over the floor and trees. My body now looked up at the newcomer that was on the floor.

The newcomer from yesterday looked up with horror in its eyes. It had already changed back into human form and was horrified. I was able to see tears running down his face as it tried to move its body. It was no use. My body walked forward towards him. Suddenly, the newcomer bit its own arm with the jaws that he grew slowly. The sudden shock of pain allowed him to get out of the lock of fear. He ran as fast as his legs carried him. My body didn't chase. I was wondering why. I looked around until I realized that my body's right arm was engulfed in flames. The flame grew stronger and larger until it was a bluish color. My body stuck its arm out and a row of flames shot forward towards the newcomer. The newcomer turned around and before it even finished a scream, the flames engulfed him and burned him alive. The trees in the woods caught on fire as well and now the whole forest was on fire. I slowly gained control of my body again as I watched the forest burn down. I heard fire trucks near by and I knew I had to go away. I turned around and ran towards home.

The house was visible as I saw everyone's heads turn around to look at me. Fathers eyes seemed a bit worried and confused as I approached the house with my shirt completely torn off. Everyone saw me with their eyes wide open as well. I was completely covered in something that shouldn't be showing until the later tasks. Everyone asked the same thing.

"Is that…." The shifters stuttered.

"Cory…. That's…." Dad said slowly.

"Blood" I said as I looked up. Father was confused just as everyone else as he tried to gather up the possibilities surging through his head. I slowly thought to myself as everyone stared at me.

_-What just happened… How did my body do that…? That wasn't even violence-_

_-That was…. Simply… Pure….-_

Bloodshed.

_-Bloodshed-_


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

_-Flashback-_

-- 7 years ago --

The T.V. has a lot of static as the news channel reports on breaking news. Cory is currently 10 years old. His abilities as a shifter are growing rapidly. Alexander Corvin turns around to face the T.V.

**T.V. Reporter:**The scene is horrifying. Two men have been brutally killed. It seems like they have been killed by a wild animal. However, sources confirm that the bite marks on the two individuals aren't from the jaws of a wolf or dog. The size of the bite mark matches the size of a human's jaw but no one knows how such a human can have such ferocious teeth. The skin and flesh were almost completely shredded off the human's body.

Suddenly two men storm through the door.

**Unknown Man 1:**Alexander. Have you seen…-

**Alexander:**Yes I see it. Was it someone from our pact?

**Unknown Man 2:**No. We examined the bodies before the cops got there. The size of the marks weren't from a pure shifter. It's the hybrid pact that did it.

**Alexander:**So they weren't able to control themselves after all.

**Unknown Man 1:**Hybrid? Sir what are you talking about?

**Alexander:**A hybrid that is half shifter and half vampire. They formed a few years ago and moved into this area.

Cory was listening as the 3 of them spoke. Slowly learning about everything. Slowly wanting to know more.

**Unknown Man 1:**So what's so special about them?

**Alexander:**They may not be pure shifter or pure vampire, but they have both characteristics at an amplified level. Basically, Naturally, They surpass both. However just like their strength is amplified, so is their thirst for blood and flesh. Their vampire instincts want blood while their shifter instincts want flesh. Most of the hybrids in their pact can't control themselves and that has been a concern to me as well as the other pact leaders in this region.

**Unknown Man 1:**So what's going to happen now? We can't let them continue. We are going to be discovered and hunted

**Alexander:**Get the other leaders. We only have one choice. Kill them all. It won't be easy but we can with all the pacts combined.

**Unknown Man 2:**Are you sure sir? Kill… all of them?

**Alexander:**We have no other choice. Inform the other pact leaders to meet here at midnight.

**Unknown Man 2:**As you wish.

Both men disperse and disappear into the darkness of the woods

-- Midnight Arrives --

All the pact leaders in the region are gathered along with all of their top shifters in their pacts

**Alexander:**Okay. They are all gathered in the area pass these woods. He points north

**Pact Leader 1:**So we are just going to ambush them.

**Pact Leader 2:**I guess we will be. Lets see how much of a fight we can put up.

**Pact Leader 3:**I'm numb with excitement. He grows his teeth and claws

The 4 pacts rush through the woods and into the area of the hybrids. The hybrids being ambushed and outnumbered at the same time are massacred. Tens of them die yet a few were able to escape. The pacts noticed the fled hybrids but were unable to stay on their trail so they gave up on trailing them. By dawn, almost every hybrid of that pact was annihilated. Brutally killed and all the bodies were being burned one by one by the pacts.

**Pact Leader 2:**Alexander. A few of them got away. What should we do?

**Alexander:**Nothing. They won't show themselves. Dispose of all the bodies and burn the forest down. The pacts are moving to Bucharest by nightfall. Let's hope none of us get caught and inform our superiors of what happened tonight.

**All Pact Leaders:**Yes sir.

_-End of Flashback-_

I walked pass the shifters and headed into the house. I climbed the stairs as I tried to figure out why I was unable to control my own body. I stepped in the bathroom and locked the door. I tore off my bloody shirt and threw it in the trash. I slipped out of my jeans and boxers before I blasted the hot water in the showers. I stepped in and let the hot steaming water hit my head and flow down my body. I scrubbed my body and hair with soap for about 20 minutes before I turned off the water and stepped out of the showers. Wrapped in a towel around my waist, I walked to my room to grab some new clothes I found some more comfortable clothing and slipped in them before I laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep. My body ached and I wanted rest.

I was awoken by the foul smell in the air. There were too meant scents. Most of them were unfamiliar.

_-What the fuck is that… I can't even rest without being awoken for once-_

The mixed scents were getting on my nerves and I was getting irritated. I got out of bed to look at the clock. It was about 5 in the afternoon.

_-How long have I been sleeping… what time did I get back to the house…-_

I opened my door and was rushed by the scents once again but in a more extreme level. I crept down the stairs slowly to walk towards the living room. I stared in to see that no one was there. The smell of my father quickly jerked my head towards the front of the house. I walked towards the door and opened it to see my father along with the whole pact standing at the front of the house waiting for something. Suddenly, the scents grew even closer. The scents were from about 10 individuals that were coming towards this direction. Father turned around to see me standing at the edge of the door staring out into the woods ahead of us.

"Cory. Go inside. Gather some clothing." Dad said with a serious face.

"Why… what's going on…?"

"Just do it first and be quick you don't have much time." I was puzzled but I did what my dad asked. 5 minutes later I had a sports bag filled with some clothing and was standing back at the door once again waiting for my dad to explain to me what was going on.

"Cory… the people who attacked you…"

"Wait. You know who attacked me?!" I interrupted.

"Yeah. I knew all along they were part of that group but didn't think they would try anything."

"Great. Lie to me much dad? Thanks a lot. Now what am I suppose to do?"

"They are from a hunter pact. A group of pure shifters that go after hybrids."

"Hybrids? I thought all the hybrids were dead." I said while thinking about the past.

"How would you know about the hybrids?!" He looked puzzled

"You talked about it with the 2 men 7 years ago. Something about killing them all."

"Okay so you know the story then great. There is one group above me. A group stronger."

"Someone stronger then you?" I was confused again. The other shifters turned around to start watching me and father talk. Some of them seemed confused while some seemed like they understood everything very well.

"Don't worry about it. But yes they were created a few years ago to hunt hybrids."

"Why hybrids?"

"They hunt hybrids that may pose a threat to the shifter race like what happened before."

"Okay so what does that have to do with me?!" I said louder than I wanted to.

"Cory. You **are** a hybrid." He said slowly.

"That's why mother had wings isn't it. She wasn't a werewolf was she."

"No. The past is more complicated than you can imagine right now."

"I don't give a fucking shit. Tell me what the fuck happened when I was younger."

"Some other time. Right now you have to get away. Go stay somewhere else for a bit."

"They can still find me by my sense of smell." I said quickly.

"Don't worry about that. I have that figured out. Just go!" He was rushing me to leave. I jumped onto the roof and jumped pass the house opposite of the woods. I was new in town. I knew no one almost. I had no other choice. I followed the scent of one person. The only person that even knows me slightly and may possibly let me stay over. The scent was slightly far away from my house but it wasn't a big deal to me. At my speed, I can reach there in 5 minutes. I arrived at a big house that almost doubled the size of mine. It was amazing and flowers grew all over the house. I rang the doorbell and she opened the door.

"Hi there Cory." She was confused yet smiled pleasantly.

"Hey there Ariel. I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah sure. Why don't you come in first." I looked down for a bit before I responded.

"Okay thanks." I walked in and explained to Ariel about the situation in a human way. I said my dad has to get out of town and I cant stay in the house alone because I have a habit of not cleaning and leaving the house a mess so I was asked to stay over a friends place. Surprisingly, Ariel allowed me to stay over and confirmed it with her parents when they got back from work.

"Follow me." She smiled while standing up and walking towards the stairs. I followed her upstairs to a big hall. Her room was the last room down the hall at the right side of the stairs. Her room was very large and organized so well.

"You are going to stay in here with me" She smiled once again.

"In the same room? Your parents don't mind?" I asked.

"No they don't care." She laughed a bit.

"Okay" I said with a happier tone than I expected. We killed an hour or so by fixing up a area in the room for me to sleep on before we went outside to take a walk. She enjoyed walking in the woods so I followed her into them acting like I didn't know my way around the place even though I would never get lost in such a small forest. We talked about so many things and she told me things about the town so I would be more familiar to it. We reached the center of the forest when the sun began to set.

_-I haven't felt so happy and free for a while-_

I usually had no one to talk to but pact members but everything was changing now. We started to walk but I told Ariel to stop.

"Why what's going on?" She asked.

"Come out" I yelled out into the distance. Two men came out from behind the trees holding shotguns and a pistol around their belt.

"Oh. How'd you know boy?" one chuckled.

"Easy. You smell like shit. I can smell you a mile away."

"Smell me? What are you boy, a dog?" he laughed.

_-That's going to be the last time you fucking laugh-_

_-A dog is nothing compared to what I'm about to show you-_

I was about to change until I remembered I was with Ariel. I stopped and stood still as I held my anger in. They both walked over slowly. I stood still as I watched them change their attention to Ariel.

"Oh you have a pretty girlfriend. How about you share her?"

"Careful guys. I bite." She said with a smile. She was very calm. The situation didn't affect her at all. One of the guys lifted their hand to touch her face.

"Get your fucking hand off her" I yelled.

"What did you say boy?" One of them turned their attention to me and started to walk towards me with the shotgun pointed to my head.

"I said get your hand off her."

_-And point that gun away from me before I fucking rip your head off-_

"Or you will do what? Boy I can blow your head off right now" Suddenly, I heard the other guy scream. The one with the gun pointed to my head turned around. That's when I saw it. Ariel's teeth deep into the guys neck. Her eyes have turned red as she removed her teeth from his neck. He fell down to the floor and I knew 2 things for sure now. Ariel was one of _them_ and she just killed that guy.

"Told him I bite." She smiled again showing her teeth while she licked the blood off her lips.

"what the fuck are you?!" the guy screamed. He grabbed me and put his arm around my neck.

"Stay away from me" He was frightened.

"That's a bad choice." She said. At that moment, I thought she might know what I was and what I was capable of. I smirked and the guy was now confused.

"What's so funny?!"

"You were better off running away."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" he was sweating. I was able to smell it.

"Well to start off, this is for touching her." I grabbed the arm he had my around my neck and completely tore it off his shoulders. He backed up and screamed in pain. I turned around to see him on the floor shedding tears. He used what energy he had left to lift up the shotgun and pull the trigger. The bullets hit my chest and I saw blood coming out of my body.

"How's that monster!" he was still horrified.

"How's this." I changed into howling form as the bullets came back out of my body and my wounds healed at a immense rate. Soon, there were no bullet marks as well as no blood dripping from my body. I walked towards him and heard him scream.

"This is for calling me boy. I hate being called boy." I leaped forward to grab his other arm. I didn't tear it off his body but instead I twisted it backwards breaking the bone. He screamed in more pain and I was beginning to wonder if there were any people nearby. I took a quick sniff to realize that there was no one around. I looked down to see him lying there crying in pain. He deserved the pain he was feeling and I was going to make him feel more pain. I picked him up and bit him in the neck but not to the point where he would die. I let go and let him fall to the floor.

"I'm not nice when I'm pissed off. You won't survive long."

"a…h…" he was barely able to speak.

"Werewolf venom isn't exactly pleasant to deal with. 5 minutes and you will be dead." I watched him slowly as he lost consciousness and soon his heart stopped as well as his breathing. I changed back into my human form and stood up. My shirt was ripped but my pants were fine. I turned around to see Ariel still smiling and looking at me.

"Why are you so happy to see that I'm a shifter?"

"Why not? Am I supposed to be mad or hateful?" she said while still smiling.

"Well… I thought vampires hated shifters."

"What difference does it make? You are a werewolf and I'm a vampire. We never had any conflicts between ourselves. We can't just hate each other because people of our kind hate each other. Everyone living thing is different but that doesn't mean we have to kill each other for it. We didn't kill each other when we found out what each other was. Thus showing that we don't have the intent to." I understood her logic and I somewhat agreed but I wanted to know one thing.

"How did you know I was a werewolf?"

"I followed you the day that you stormed out of the school and ran into the woods."

_-Was my senses that bad at that moment?-_

"Oh I see. And you said and did nothing."

"Why do I have to? I have no grudge or anything." She smiled. "Besides, my parents know what you are and they tell me to stay away but I don't listen to them much."

"Wait… you're parents know?! HOW?!" I yelled louder than I expected.

"Shifters have elemental powers but vampires have the ability to read minds."

"Oh… then were you able to?" I was a bit confused.

"Nope. My abilities in reading minds haven't grown that strong yet." She said pleasantly.

"Okay great…"

"Oh yeah there is one more thing." She had a big smile on her face.

"What?" I asked with eyes wide open.

"They told me that you thought I was cute."

"What?!... Let's get going." I started to walk. I couldn't believe her parents just blew my spot completely and embarrassed me like that. She followed me back since she knew that I knew the way anyway. We barely walked for 2 minutes until my nose picked up more scents. I thought they were just humans until I realized that the scents were moving towards us at a very fast speed. Speed that even matched my own. I looked up and Ariel stopped as well. I think she was able to tell that something was coming. We stood still for a few minutes until 1 person showed up. I couldn't believe it.

"Brother…" I said while staring straight forward.

"Hi there Cory." My brother said while looking at Ariel. My brother, Michael Corvin, was always stronger then me but never bothered to care about what I do or who I am with. This time, he came all the way here for some reason that I didn't know. I needed to find out what it was.

"What do you want…? I thought you couldn't make it back…" I asked. He smiled.

"Who's your friend?" He looked interested.

"Ariel. What does it matter to you?"

-_I have a bad feeling about this…-_

"Nothing. Anyway do you like your other abilities?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I bit my lip.

"Come on now Cory. If I'm a hybrid so are you. I'm sure you've used them."

"I don't know how to use them…"

"You haven't seen the true extent of your abilities then" He smiled.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Let me show you brother." He reached into his light blue jeans pocket and took out a needle. Inside it was a bright blue substance. He looked up at me and the next thing I knew, he was right behind me standing with one hand in his pocket and the other hand holding the needle against my neck. He injected the substance directly into the side of my neck and it was now in my bloodstream. I fell to the ground and put my hand where the needle pierced my skin.

"What the fuck did you inject me with?" My body began to feel extremely hot. My fangs started to grow and so did my claws. Once again I felt my back and realized wings were growing again. I was shifting but I wasn't doing it on my own will.

"It's like ecstasy for hybrids." He laughed.

"What are you fucking talking about. Why am I shifting?!"

"You'd be surprised what can happen if you mix shifter venom with silver."

"You injected me with silver?!" I was barely able to stand as my body finished the change.

"Relax Cory. Your vampire attributes arise to its maximum to stop the silver while your shifter attributes arise to its maximum to stop the shifter venom from affecting your vampire half. In other words, it forces your body to release both halves to its maximums."

_-Wouldn't that make me stronger? There has to be a twist to it…-_

"But of course… If both halves are at its maximum, both side's thirst is at its maximum as well. Let's see how long you can control yourself around your vampire girlfriend" He smiled.

"How the fuck did you know?!"

"Bye Cory!" He disappeared in a split second and I was finally finishing the change. Ariel stood as she watched me finish my change. I couldn't tell if she was more scared or shocked. I finished my change and the thirst for blood and flesh was immense. My body was already beginning to react on its own instincts while I tried my best to control myself. Every time I took a small glance at Ariel's beautiful yet shocked face, I almost lost control. I had to make myself weaker for the time being so that I wouldn't be strong enough to kill her.

I stood up and stood still. I felt strong. I felt strength I never felt before. I felt superior compared to other shifters, but I didn't want to hurt Ariel. I wasn't able to control myself anymore.

"Sorry…" As I mumbled that one word, I leaped forward opening my jaws wide open showing my teeth as they shined in the moonlight. My claws were fully grown as I extended my arm to grab Ariel. My claws were just in reach of Ariel until suddenly, I felt a strong punch at the right side of my jaw. I flew like 10 feet until I stood up again and looked around.

I saw one person standing on a tree branch above Ariel's head. He wore a white suit and his silver hair swayed back and forth on his head like grass on a field. He had round glasses with no rims. He was holding what appeared to be a samurai sword holder with the sword sheathed on one hand while he used the other hand wearing a white glove to fix his glasses.

"Who the hell are you?!" I stood there staring at him and demanding.

"Calm down boy…-"

_-He just called me boy…-_

"… I'm not here to fight you…" He showed no emotion as he fixed his glasses once again.

"Besides, you should be thanking me. She could've killed you if I didn't stop you."

"How?" I was confused but my anger was still building up. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and for the first time used my wings to fly straight towards him. As I extended my arm once again so I would be able to claw against his face, he lifted up his sword holder and blocked me without even trying.

I tried to attack him again and again by sending a fury of attacks constantly towards him. He blocked every single attack with just the sword holder and he didn't even move an inch away from where he stood. He used the hand holding the sword holder only while the other hand was in his pocket. I stopped attacking and stayed there suspended in the air 5 feet away from him. I was furious.

_-What the fuck?! Why is this guy so strong-_

"Stop trying to attack me boy. I don't want to kill you. You're no use to me dead." He lowered his arm again. I took the chance to attack once again but this time he swung the holder at me and I got hit straight across the face which sent me spinning backwards. I stopped spinning as soon as I was able to regain control and looked at him again.

_Why does he have so much power?!-_

"I have power and strength because it is necessary."

"What the fuck do you mean by it is necessary and how the fuck did you know I was thinking that?" I remembered what Ariel said before and realized what this guy was.

"Remember this well. Power is necessary because conflicts continue to exist."

"You're a vampire aren't you? How can a vampire be so strong?!"

"Perhaps I am but that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!"

"Love is wrapped in the seconds of time, if you don't stop for a minute, you might just miss it. If I didn't stop you from attacking you would've died and your thought of this cute girl will be gone."

"I still don't get it. How would I have died?!" By the looks of it, I would've been the one doing the killing.

"Inside that silver fang of hers is a special kind of silver made specifically to kill shifters even if they are hybrids. It's a liquid substance. Once it touches even a little werewolf blood, it starts to solidify. Therefore, if it reaches your heart, it will stop your heart completely unless you can get it out. But don't worry anymore. Only she knows how to make it. She has no intentions of killing you either. Be glad."

"I don't understand any of this fucking shit. Who the fuck are you?!"

"Just tell the boy who you are Odin."

"Seriously. You're going to make the boy shit himself."

"Aww he has a cute girlfriend." I looked up and saw 4 people. Two guys and two girls. I had no idea who these people were.

"Come on Odin. What the fuck is taking you so long. I'm getting impatient."

"Shut your mouth Robert. Before I shut it for you." The white suit guy said.

"Anyway. My name is Odin Jayoku. Leader of the last remaining members of my clan."

"Last remaining members?! No way. You are… the last people of the hybrid clan?!"

"Yeah and I don't understand why fucking Odin wants you in this clan." The guy named Robert said.

"That's Robert Kaerichuu. The two girls are Ruby Onshuu and Shirley Jayoku. The final guy is Xen Soujuu. Robert is new and he doesn't know how to watch his mouth."

"I don't give a fucking shit. You never showed how you're worthy of being leader."

"You do realize that none of us question Odin's decisions right?" The guy named Xen said.

"Seriously and why can't you just listen to oniisan's words for once." Shirley said.

_-What the fuck. Are these guys Japanese?!-_

"Sorry Cory. You have a lot to learn. First off. Oniisan is Japanese for brother. Second off, remember how your little girlfriend knows how to make that silver? The person who taught her is dead. She died 2 years ago. Isn't that right? Ariel."

_-He knows her name?!-_

"Yes. She was killed by a man who survived her remedy. That man's name was…

Odin… Jayoku."

"She put me through hell with that silver. Pain that I felt from that was indescribable. But I survived after enduring all that pain while curing myself at the same time. She deserved her death."

"What the fuck is going on?!" I screamed out.

"Oh my fucking god. Shut up. I should just get rid of you so the group can move on." Robert charged towards me as he shifted in a split second. I stood still but right before I was able to attack back, Odin appeared right in front of me and in front of Robert.

"Robert Kaerichuu… You learned of our law yet you defy it. You deserve the penalty of death." I almost wasn't able to keep up when I saw Odin unsheathe his sword and sheathe it once again. It was so fast and the sword was beautiful. It shown of silver and suddenly I saw Robert fall to the ground. He didn't say anything and just died quietly.

"What the fuck?! Why did you kill him?!"

"I gave specific orders to not hurt you when they see you. He had my trust but he broke it."

"Okay and what's the law that you guys live by?!"

"Trust is everything. Betrayal means death." The guy named Xen said.

"He pissed oniisan off. I guess he deserved it." Said Shirley.

"What an idiot." Ruby wasn't even looking. She was more interested in her nails and hair. I was so confused and I had no idea what just happened. I tried to gather up my thoughts as Odin stood there in front of me. He said one final thing before I was knocked unconscious.

"Will you join us? Cory… Corvin." He knocked me unconscious and I blacked out thinking about that one question.

_-Will i….-_


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

_-What's this pain-_

I turned my neck towards the left and heard a slight crack. I did the same to the right. I slowly lifted my sore arm to reach the back of my neck as I slowly rubbed it to ease the pain in the back of my head. I tried to remember what happened.

-_Flashback-_

"Will you join us… Cory… Corvin?" As Odin stood above Cory.

_-End of Flashback-_

"I can see that you're awake…" Odin was sitting next to a fireplace with his sword leaning on his shoulder in front of him.

"And alive surprisingly. That blow sure did hurt." I said while still rubbing the back of my neck.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Out in the woods having some fun."

"Fun?" I stared quietly.

"Yeah. Shirley likes to chase animals around, Xen likes his tranquility time and Ruby usually takes a nap under the moonlight."

"And you?" I was curious to find out. He turned his head to face me and with a really serious face he said.

"My hobbies and interests are none of your concern." I felt a slight bit of fear rush trough my veins as I sat there quietly fearing to ask any other questions. After about 5 minutes of silence, a question that I wanted to be answered entered my head.

"Uh.. Odin… I got a question." He faced me once again. "Did you ask everyone out there to join you like you asked me?"

"Everyone out there joined me on their own except one."

"Except one?" I was gaining interest.

"5 years ago something happened but the story is long so come here" I walked towards him and sat beside him. He extended his arm and pulled up his sleeve.

"One bite." He proclaimed as I looked at him confused at what he had just said.

"What?!" I said louder then I intended to.

"Take one bite of my blood on my arm."

"Why would I do that?" I yelled.

"Every memory or knowledge in your brain is also stored in your blood. The only way to extract those memories is to devour the blood and that can only be done if you have vampire blood in you. Vampires have the ability to pull the memories out of the blood cells. One bite for you should be just enough for you to find out what my memory of that incident is." I looked at him, startled. I didn't know what to do.

"You wanted to know who and how they joined me correct? Then take one bite." I grew my fangs and placed them against his skin. At first, my fangs felt cold when they were on his skin as if there was ice all over my fangs. Then the cold feeling went away and my fangs pierced his skin. I felt one gush of blood before I pulled back and sat down trying to gather my thoughts up. His memory was flashing in my head and I was soon able to see his memory clearly. I took some time to study it.

_-December 6, 5 years ago-_

_Odin walks down a busy street. He looks at the sign at the end of the block and it read 86__th__ ST. He looked at the other sign perpendicular to it and it read 20__th__ avenue. He was lost and had no idea where he was going. He felt alone… different…_

_It was early in the afternoon as he walked into a nearby Starbucks. He ordered a small coffee and added about 2 bags of sugar. He took a seat at one of the sofas that faced the outside of the shop. He sat down crossed his legs and held his coffee with both hands close to his mouth to breathe in the smell of the coffee which smelled rather bitter. As the sound of a passing by train slowly disintegrated into the distance, he overheard a conversation of a few girls sitting across from him. He saw 3 girls but only one caught his attention. All 3 of them were young. Near the ages of 16 or 17. One girl in particular had a very pleasant smile. It had been a long time since Odin has seen a smile like hers. He took some time to gaze at her freckled face before he realized that they noticed his staring. Instead of thinking that Odin was rude, they laughed at the fact that he was wearing a suit. Odin may not be 19 years old but in terms of appearance, he looks 19 adding the fact that he isn't human and vampires and werewolves get to choose how old they look after a certain point of skill is obtained. He quickly stopped staring and got back to his coffee only to realize that he was eavesdropping on the girls' conversation, unintentionally._

_Odin sat in the shop holding the coffee as he slowly closed his eyes to listen to his surroundings and also the girls' conversation._

_**Girl 1 :**__So did that guy give you your present yet?_

_**Girl 2 : **__Seriously. That guy must've got you something good._

_**Freckled Girl :**__He already gave me my presents._

_**Girl 2 : **__Woah woah hold on! Present__**s**__? More than one?!_

_**Girl 1 :**__Oh Shirley got a little crush she laughed and winked at the freckled girl who was apparently Shirley._

_**Shirley : **__You both know he has a crush on me since mad long ago._

_**Girl 1 : **__But still. To get you more than one present on your birthday? I don't think its just a crush._

_**Girl 2 : **__I agree with Allison. How many presents did he give you?_

_**Shirley : **__Well… its technically 2 but it counts as 3._

_**Allison : **__Three presents?! Even my boyfriend doesn't get me three presents. You sure are lucky._

_**Girl 2 : **__So what did you say to him? He's coming to your dinner tonight right?_

_**Shirley : **__Michelle… what else was there for me to say? He's just a friend. I said thanks and yeah I invited him to the dinner._

_**Michelle : **__Are you sure he's just a friend Shirley? she laughed and teased Shirley_

_**Allison : **__Well guess there's nothing else we can do but wait to see if he tries anything tonight._

_**Shirley : **__Oh god… _

_The 3 girls stood up and threw out their trash as they walked out of the store linking arms and laughing in joy. Odin opened his eyes and slowly drank his coffee. About 15 minutes later, he finished his coffee and stood up to throw it out. He walked out and continued on his journey throughout the area. By the time it was around 8 o'clock at night, Odin had reached a large intersection in a huge city crowded with people. The area was so filled with people that everywhere he walked he almost bumped into someone. He felt hungry and decided to go and grab some food before he left the city. He walked into a restaurant that was basically the center of this huge intersection that contained a giant screen with a bottle of Coca Cola. He walked inside the restaurant and found an area to sit on the 3__rd__ floor. As he sat down and took a look at the menu, a waitress walked over._

_**Waitress : **__Hi Sir. Welcome to Olive Garden. My name is Debbie and I'll be your waitress for today. May I start you off with something to drink or an appetizer?_

_**Odin : **__Hi there.__Um I'll have an Iced Tea please. I still need a few minutes to order._

_**Waitress : **__Very well. I'll be right back with your drink in a few minutes._

_Odin took a few more minutes to look at the menu before realizing that there was a big dinner amongst friends going on at a table near him. He looked up only to recognize the 3 girls he saw that very afternoon plus about 8 other people. They were just finished ordering their food and were all chatting. Odin didn't pay much attention as soon as the waitress returned with his drink._

_**Waitress : **__Here you go sir. she handed him his drink. Are you ready to order?_

_**Odin : **__Yeah. I'll have a Chicken Alfredo. _

_**Waitress : **__Very well. Soup or salad?_

_**Odin : **__Salad please. Serve to me at the same time please._

_**Waitress : **__Very well. Thank you. Your food should take about 15-20 minutes._

_**Odin : **__Thank you very much._

_Odin sat up and put his arms on the table as he folded his hands and placed them at the tip of his nose. He fixed his glasses for a moment before listening to the background noises once again. He took once again a little sneak into the conversation of the girls at the table. _

_**Allison : **__Shirley! Where are we going after this?_

_**Michelle : **__Yeah Shirley. Where are we going after this? I'm sure this isn't all that you had planned._

_**Shirley : **__I honestly don't know except going back to my house to hang out or something. _

_**Michelle : **__Sounds good to me. Is he going to come along also? she winked at Shirley once again._

_**Shirley : **__Be quiet Michelle. she laughed and smiled._

_Fifteen minutes later, Odin's food arrived along with the food of the girls at the other table. _

_**Waitress : **__Would you like some cheese?  
__**Odin : **__Yes please._

_**Waitress : **__Very well. she sprinkled some cheese on his pasta and set the salad to his right side. Enjoy your meal!_

_**Odin : **__I will. Thank you._

_The waitress walked away as Odin slowly ate his meal savoring every bite to compare it to the food he has eaten over the years. Odin thought to himself._

_-True pasta tasted so much better in Italy.-_

_He finished his pasta slowly in about half an hour before he wiped his mouth and sat back on his chair. He looked out the window to look at the busy city which probably attracted thousands of people daily. The girls had finished their food as well and Odin had already begun to listen into what was going on at the other table._

_**Shirley : **__Hey Michelle I'm going to go to the bathroom._

_**Michelle : **__Okay. I'll go with you._

_Shirley and Michelle walked off to go to the bathroom as the rest of their friends chatted amongst themselves. Most of them were laughing a lot and having a very good time. A young man around the age of 18 or 19 walked next to Allison and asked her something._

_**Young Man : **__Hey Allison._

_**Allison : **__Yeah?_

_**Young Man : **__Do you think I should order Shirley cake?_

_**Allison : **__You're going to? OKAY! I'LL GO DISTRACT HER!_

_Allison walked off to the bathroom as the young man turned around to look for their waitress. He waited for about 2 minutes before he saw the waitress and he approached her._

_**Young Man : **__Hi. I'd like to order Tiramisu for my friend. It's her birthday._

_**Waitress : **__Sure. Where does she sit?_

_**Young Man : **__All the way at the end of the table facing everyone._

_**Waitress : **__Very well. I'll wait until everyone is back before I send it out._

_**Young Man : **__Thank you very much. _

_The young man sat down and that was the first time that Odin realized something. Odin took another sniff and said to himself._

_-That boy isn't human.-_

_-Smells like… wolf.-_

_The girls finally returned and all sat down. The young man looked for the waitress and the waitress saw that the girls were back. She walked into the kitchen to get the small piece of cake. Everyone in the table was chatting until the waitress returned with the cake and 3 other waiters sang a birthday song for Shirley. The young man said Happy Birthday to the girl and smiled. Odin had a slight smirk before waving for the waitress and asking her for the check. Odin paid for the bill and left the waitress a 20 tip before standing up to leave the restaurant. At just about the same time, the girls and their group was leaving as well. Odin walked first and left the building to go take the subway out of the city. Odin was tired of such an crowded area and wanted to go back to the Starbucks he was at earlier that afternoon. He knew what train to take as he walked towards the train station. Following him from behind was the entire group that was at the birthday dinner. Odin got into the train station and took the R train so that he would be able to switch trains once he reached Atlantic Ave. The group took the same train but 3 people from the group didn't enter the train. That left only 5 more people including the 3 girls which is 8. Odin sat at the opposite end of the cart as the mysterious group as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He awoke hearing the words "This stop is Atlantic Ave. Transfer to the N, M, D, Q …" He got out of his seat to exit the train just to enter a D train that just arrived. He found a seat and looked to his right to realize that the group was taking the same train as him. He noticed the girl Shirley wasn't very near the young man as the young man talked with her other friends. Odin noticed that the group was shortened once again. Now there only remained the 3 girls and 2 other people. Odin was about to fall asleep before another scent caught his attention. He looked at 3 guys sitting near the group who were taking small glances at the girls. Something about them smelled familiar to Odin and that scent was too familiar for him._

_-Vampires.- _

_Odin tried not to laugh as he thought about how the dinner had not filled him and that now he would get his filling. He didn't sleep for that ride but yet he paid close attention to the group and the 3 vampires stalking them. As the group got off at Bay Park Way at about 11 at night, the 3 vampires followed the group. The group now only remained of the 3 girls and the young man. Odin got up and slowly walked out the door to trail the vampires in which he wished to feed upon. _

_Odin followed them out of the train station but kept a big distance so that the vampires wouldn't be suspicious of him. The last thing Odin wanted was for his prey to run. Odin didn't like chasing. The 3 girls and young man turned at a corner to walk down a very dark street. The vampires now took speed and jet towards the 3 girls. Each vampire aiming for a different girl. Odin stopped to watch the scene knowing that it is none of his business to interfere. In a split second, the other 2 girls had been devoured and Shirley remained. Odin saw what had happened and laughed._

_-I knew it-_

_The young man was in full howling form. It had already killed the vampire that tried to attack Shirley. Shirley stood behind him in fear and astonishment. _

_**Shirley : **__ALLISON! MICHELLE!_

_**Young Man : **__Its no use. They're dead. And so will these 2 in a minute._

_**Vampire 1 : **__Oh you talk of such confidence boy._

_**Vampire 2 : **__Looks like brother there got his ass kicked. _

_**Vampire 1 : **__More food for me and you brother._

_**Vampire 2 : **__Then I say Lets feast. _

_Both vampires tried to go straight for Shirley as the young man ran in front of her to protect her. Odin was able to tell that the young man was stronger than both of the vampires combined but something happened that even Odin didn't anticipate. The young man stood in front of Shirley once again but this time bleeding and holding his chest with one arm. He had shifted back to human form as he stood still trying to hold his stance. _

_**Vampire 1 : **__Aww guess this one isn't immune to silver. _

_**Young Man : **__Silver.. On… your fangs…_

_**Vampire 2 : **__They're like braces for vampires. Hurts doesn't it?_

_The young man fell to the floor as he gasped for air. The silver was slowly killing him. The 2 vampires charged at Shirley to finish her off before the young man seeing that he had such an interest in her. _

_**Young Man : **__"Freeze those who oppose the snow. Snow Hyouden"_

_The 2 vampires stopped in their tracks. Unable to move as a hail of snow was shed upon them. Odin realized what has happened and he studied the move as well. The young man's element was ice. The young man had used up the rest of his energy as he laid back on the floor shedding a tear knowing that the ice he cast on the vampires weren't going to last forever. Suddenly, from a rooftop near the scene, came another individual. The mysterious woman jumped onto Shirley and bit into her neck. _

_**Vampire 1 : **__Sister arrived. _

_**Vampire 2 : **__When you're finished. Mind helping us sister?_

_The young man was horrified as it tried to get up but couldn't muster up enough strength to even lift his arm. Odin decided to move._

_**Odin : **__Your methods disgust me and your strength amuses me._

_All 3 vampires turned around to face Odin who had just appeared while walking towards them with 1 hand in his pocket and the other hand fixing his glasses. Odin walked towards them and said one last thing to the vampires._

_**Odin : **__You're body is filled with water. Water can be frozen. And frozen water is death for you. Good bye._

_The 3 vampires suddenly had tiny shard of ice suddenly shoot out of their bodies in all directions before falling to the ground. The shards were red like blood and it took the young man a few seconds to realize that the tiny shards… were... blood._

_**Odin : **__You did a good thing young man. Sorry to inform you but you wont be living much longer. Rest in peace and hope that your pain ends fast. _

_**Young Man : **__Wait…. _

_He tried to say a few final words._

_**Odin : **__Yes?_

_**Young Man : **__I'll… be … dead… but…_

_**Odin : **__What do you want young man?_

_**Young Man : **__Her life.. save.. i..t…_

_The young man's voice died off into the darkness as he lay still on the ground no longer breathing. He was dead. Odin walked over to the girl realizing that she was close to dead already. He had no intentions of saving her because a living girl who has seen him would only be a menace unless she was one of him. He didn't know how to convert humans to hybrids so he only bit onto her neck to feed. Not noticing that after a few seconds, he pulled himself away. He didn't know why. Normally, he can't stop himself from feeding yet this one girl who he doesn't even know seems needed to him. Seems important. He felt like he couldn't feed on her. After all the time that it took Odin to gather his thoughts, he realized that the girl started to shake and her eyes grew black. Her teeth grew and her fangs as well. He knew what had just happened._

_Odin converted her to a hybrid, unintentionally. The girl finally stopped shaking as she gained her thoughts back. She stood up looking around at everything as the aftermath of the young man's move left the area snowing._

_**Shirley : **__What is going on. What is happening? Why am I standing here?_

_**Odin : **__You are now a hybrid. Half vampire half werewolf. I don't know why but I believe that my own thoughts stopped me from feeding upon you and saved you by granting a dieing wish to the young man laying beside you. As you can see, he wasn't human. He was a werewolf. Surprisingly strong for one but he was one none the less. But for now, you are immortal with a few weaknesses. I hope your dreams can be fulfilled with the time given to you now. Immortality is more than just a gift. It is also a burden. You will feel pain that you never knew existed until now. You now have one choice Shirley. Since I changed you I give you a choice on what you do with your new given life. Use it to your benefits or the benefits of others. I leave the decision up to you._

_Odin began to walk away before Shirley stopped him._

_**Shirley : **__Your name. I want to know your name._

_**Odin : **__Odin.. Jayoku._

_**Shirley : **__Then I choose to follow you. I choose to have you protect me like an older brother. Can this decision of mine come true?_

_**Odin : **__Then so be it. From today on. You are my younger sister. Come. I'm leaving._

_**Shirley : **__Hai. Oniisan._

_**Odin : **__Ha. We share something in common. You speak Japanese._

_-End of December 6-_

My head hurt from the rush of memories that burst through my head. I now sat about 3 feet away from Odin staring at him.

"Now you understand Cory. Now you can no longer question me."

"Understood" I felt like I just learned about his entire life but at the same time I felt like I was missing a lot of things from his memories. Things that I wish that I will soon learn from him. But for the time being, I felt tired and exhausted from the thinking. I lay down as I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the memory. Something was suspicious about it but I forgot what.

-----------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 9------------------------------------------------------

As everyone can see, this entire chapter mainly talked about the birthday of Shirley which was in the memory of Odin. This is because this is a tribute to Shirley Chan.

Happy Birthday Shirley and May all your wishes come true. Hope your dreams and wishes come true this year and may this year be another great one in your life. Happy Birthday ;

December 6, 2007.


End file.
